


First Crush (Jack Kline x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other, hint of sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: When Dean keeps inviting you over continually, Jack becomes even more awkward around you. Everyone suspects a reason why.





	First Crush (Jack Kline x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLLovesBands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/gifts).



You would come over to the Winchester house frequently, especially around dinner time. It started off when Dean & Sam respectfully welcomed you into their home for the first time after a hunt. Everyone was so welcoming towards you that they all soon began treating you as family. You grew to love every single one of them, although you weren't quite what to think of Jack at first.

Well, what can you say? Jack is a very sweet boy & tries to do his best no matter what. Though, let's say you had some quite awkward encounters, especially in the last couple days you have came over. His lingering eyes threw you off as well. You knew clearly what he was trying to convey. You could tell he wasn't sure what to do next with these feelings. Well, there's surely someone who would help him out. 

Ever since Charlie was brought back, Jack and Charlie bonded to become pretty close. Charlie would talk about the girls she is interested in with the subjects of Harry Potter, along with basically anything nerdy and Jack would talk about the new foods he has discovered and anything he found exciting. Although, this topic was new for Jack, hell this entire feeling was new. He wasn't sure how to act.

Jack swallowed roughly at the table when you excused yourself to get something from the kitchen, there was quite a silence for a minute "So Jack, anything interesting lately? Maybe about a certain girl?" Charlie perked up, a mischevious grin ran on her face.

"Is this feeling supposed to mean I have romantical attraction to them? My heart's racing, I feel weird. Is this what it's like?" Jack was clueless, he seen his father figures and Charlie express feelings of love before but himself hasn't really felt that. It was different to him. Different in a good way, it was exhilarating. 

"I'm afraid you've got it bad, buddy. Y/N's sweet, they wouldn't reject you. Who knows, they might have the same feelings back. Doesn't hurt to give it a try." Sam advised, Sam is one of those dads who tried to give the best of advice and gave support to situations like this.

"Hey, take it from me when I say this. You should try to flirt with them. Try to even see if they're interested in you." Dean suggested, Jack's facial expression was easily seen as confused at his advice, "Right, what I mean by that, you should use some kind of pick up line to smooth them over. I know just the one you can use-" A loud erupted cough came from Charlie interrupting what he was saying, her eyes rolled. 

"I'm sorry but that's ridiculous, when you have a crush on somebody you should tell them how you feel. Maybe you could do something romantic to them if you're too nervous to tell them directly. You could give them flowers or chocolates. Or maybe even a letter." Charlie explained, Jack's eyes lit up.

"Ooooh, chocolate! I like that. Let's go with Charlie's idea." Jack responded, Dean took a huff of breath, "It's settled then, we can get them chocolate. A box of chocolates would be fancier.. though Jack does have a power to do that thing where he knocks snacks out of the vending machine." Sam commented, a smirk runs across Jack's face.

"They'll like that. I like candy too. Maybe we can share." Jack replied, all eyes fell on Dean, "Why is everyone looking at me for? You want me to drive him to a candy machine probably miles away?" Dean glanced over at Jack's face for a second, "Fine. Fine. I'll drive him. The things I do for love." Dean gestured Jack to the door while grabbing his keys.

"So, who's going to come up with an excuse of why Jack and Dean are gone to Y/N?" Charlie questioned, panning around the room. A sigh was placed when nobody would volunteer. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the room. That's when a realization hit everyone who was present, it was Castiel.

"Miss me?" Castiel sudden appearance surprised everyone in the room, Charlie was speechless as so was Sam. The whole room ran silent for a clear minute before you walked back into the room seeing what was happening. Your eyes struck open.

"Castiel? I was gone for ten minutes and this happened. Oh my god." A huge grin creeped on your face as you hugged him tightly, a group hug was formed quickly.

"What? How--how did you even? Jack is going to lose it when he sees you. So is Dean. I--I really missed you, Cas." Sam stuttered out, a smile appeared on Castiel's face "I missed you too, Sam. I'm glad to see all of you." Castiel said, as your glance fell off of Castiel for a minute, scanning around the room. You and Castiel both realized there was some missing.

"Where is Jack? Where did they go?" A question in the air lingered in the air nobody really thought of an excuse for, "Dean needed to get some groceries and Jack wanted to come with." Charlie blurted out, a quiet sigh of relief was heard from Sam.

Sam elbowed Castiel, "Hey, can we talk about something in private? Something personal." He gulped, as he looked at Charlie for a quick second.

"Is this a sexual advance or something?" Castiel questioned, Charlie's eyebrows rose. Sam's cheeks were bright red. You tried to keep in your laughter.

"What--What? No.. no, nothing like that. Um.. let's just go into another room real quick." Sam said, dragging Castiel into another room as he explained what the situation was.

"So you're saying my son loves Y/N? And he's getting snacks for them?" Castiel questioned, a stern look was on his face. 

"Yes. That is exactly what I just explained to you. I'm guessing Dean is going to teach him what to say to them when he gets back. Can't wait for that. Though, he's going to be excited to see you again. Let them have that moment first. Then it's confessing time, alright?" Sam explained, a smile spread on Castiel's lips as he nodded his head. The two walked back out of the room. 

"That was quick. Quick sucking off, huh?" You teased, giggling to yourself, "Shut up, he misunderstood what you meant. It's not like that." Sam assured, taking a glance at Castiel.

Soon enough, the door swung open as a full handed Jack, with a bunch of candy and Dean walked in. Their eyes both fell onto Castiel as Jack dropped all the candy he had onto the floor. A expression of shock was placed on Dean's face as well.

"Father? Is that really you?" His eyes were getting watery, he basically hugged him as tight as he could, "I'm so glad to have you back. I missed you so much, I prayed everyday you would return." Jack wrapped his arms around him, placing his head on his shoulder.

"Goddamn, I leave for five minutes and suddenly Cas is back. What the hell is happening?" Dean sounded aggravated but more happy than anything that he had come back.

Jack looked over at you, his dorkish smile returned on his face "Uh.. right.. there is one more thing I'd like to say." He awkwardly looked over at the candy on the floor, he gulped looking over at Castiel, Sam, and Dean. They all either nodded their heads or gave a thumbs up.

"Well... I... have feelings for you. Here is some candy I wanted to get for you too. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how. I'm glad I do have Sam and Dean to help me." A grin spread on his face, before handing you a couple of candy bars.

This felt like a moment in all those movies with a love story involved, you suspected it was coming eventually. You were glad to have Castiel back and have Jack admit his feelings for you at the same time. It was a little bit odd at the exact same time. You were used to it though, it was a Winchester thing.

"Jack, that's so sweet. You didn't have to get me anything. I feel the same about you. You have to be one of the sweetest boys I have ever met." You complimented, swinging over to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Jack was starstruck, you could tell from his expression "That was the best thing I ever felt. Do it again." You and what you considered family laughed and shared all the candy that Jack was able to retrieve. This is exactly what you wanted all along. You couldn't be any happier to have this kind of night with Jack and your family. You really did love every single one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Castiel isn't dead at this moment of the series but for this fic I wanted to put him in somehow. Castiel deserves to see his son gush over the reader. That is all.


End file.
